


Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough For The Both Of Us

by spookalicious



Series: Bullets [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Album fic, Alcoholism, Bars, M/M, Not Happy, Sad, Songfic, idk what to fucking tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookalicious/pseuds/spookalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank kicks Gerard out. Things go south. Songfic. Part one of an album fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough For The Both Of Us

 

It had been a bad night for the couple.

 

Frank had kicked Gerard out.

 

Mikey wasn’t answering.

 

“Bar it is, then,” Gerard sighed, silently hating himself.

 

The rain was starting to pour.

 

The streets were mostly empty.

 

Loneliness isn’t good for sobering alcoholics.

 

**_The amount of pills I'm taking,_ **

****

Gerard shoved his shoulder against the door of the bar, peeking in before slipping past.

 

He made his way to the counter, not immediately looking towards the bartender.

 

The bartender made his way to him instead.

 

**_Counteracts the booze I'm drinking_ **

****

“Rum and coke, I guess?” Gerard shrugged.

 

The tender nodded and turned towards the wall of liquor to fix the quick drink.

 

The dark haired man pulled his phone out of his pocket, taking a look at the time.

Where could he go when the bar closed?

**_  
And this vanity I'm breaking,_ **

****

No new texts from Frank. Gerard sighed a bit.

 

He took a small glance around the place, only seeing a few other customers. It was pretty late in the night anyway.

 

He wanted to go home.

 

**_Lets me live my life like this_ **

****

The bartender came back a moment later and slide a small glass towards Gerard, nodding at him. “Rough night?” he asked quietly.

**_  
And well I find it hard to stay,_ **

 

“You have no idea.”

 

**_With the words you say_ **

****

“You’d be surprised,” the man behind the counter retorted. He gave a small smile and extended his hand. “Ray. Need to vent?”

**_  
Oh baby let me in_ **

****

Gerard’s memory creeped up, remembering a Ray from high school. He didn’t comment, though.

**_  
Oh baby let me in_ **

****

He did, however, nod slightly and shook the man’s hand. “I’m sure you get plenty of it.”

**_  
Well I'll choose the life I've taken,_ **

****

“Comes with the job. C’mon, what’s on your mind?” he offered another smile, trying to coax the other into relaxing. Hell knew he needed it.

****

**_Never mind the friends I'm making_ **

****

Gerard shook his head, looking at his phone again. He chewed at his lip slightly. Still no Frank.

**_  
And the beauty that I'm faking_ **

****

“I guess,” he started,

****

**_Lets me live my life like this_ **

****

“I guess my relationship’s just falling apart, and it’s mostly my fault, I think.”

**_  
And well I find it hard to stay,_ **

****

Ray nodded, as if understanding. “Get that a lot. She kick you out for the night?”

****

**_With the words you say_ **

****

“He,” Gerard corrected, but he nodded. “He did, yeah.”

**_  
Oh baby let me in_ **

****

Ray hummed softly, moving to clean some glasses, but staying close enough for conversation. “My bad. Should stop assuming, huh?”

****__  
Oh baby let me in  
  


Gerard shrugged. “Assuming’s never wrong, man, I mean, you really never know. Anyone who’s bothered by it will let you know.”

**_  
And you can cry all you want to,_ **

****

The bartender just nodded again. He was a good listener, Gerard decided. Maybe he’d share, just to get it off his chest…

****

**_I don't care how much_ **

 

“I may have… Mentioned an ex around him. In a way that he didn’t like, apparently,” Gerard started to explain.

**_  
You'll invest yourself in me,_ **

****

“You, uh, what, like, sexually?” Ray asked, furrowing his eyebrows. “That can’t ever go over well, why’d you do that?”

****

**_We’re not working out (we're not working out)_ **

****

Gerard shook his head quickly, even holding up his hands in defense. “No, no, no! Not like that! I just… We got into a fight, and I… Said my ex had better taste in music.”

**_  
We're not working out (we're not working out)_ **

****

Ray’s eyebrows shot right back up. “Does this guy you’re with now, does he take pride in his music styles? I know a few guys that do, so that’d be a harsh blow.”

**_  
And you can't touch my brother_ **

****

****

Gerard nodded, moving to rub his hands over his face, disgusted with himself. “Yeah. He does. And the thing is, he’s friends with my brother, so like, of course he told him and now neither of them will answer my calls.”

****

**_And you can't keep my friends_ **

****

“So you came to a bar because…?” Ray asked.

**_  
And we're not working out,_ **

****

“Because I’m bad at staying sober.”

****

**_We’re not working out_ **

****

Ray nodded slowly, eyeing the drink he had set in front of the other already. It hadn’t been touched.

**_  
This time I mean it,_ **

****

Gerard eyed it too, biting at his lip. “Speaking of which…”

****

**_Never mind the times I've seen it_ **

****

He reached for it and took a long swig, closing his eyes, reveling in the taste.

**_  
Well I hope I'm not mistaken by the news I heard from waking_ **

****

He pulled the glass from his lips and sighed softly, opening his eyes slowly. “Fuck.”

**_  
And it's hard to say I'm shaken,_ **

****

“I’m not sure if I should give you more,” Ray said slowly. “Alcoholic and all.”

****

**_By the choices that I make_ **

****

“If I pay extra, would you anyways?”

**_  
And well I find it hard to stay,_ **

****

Ray gave him a wary look, but nodded. “You don’t have to pay extra. I can only refuse customers if they’re _too_ drunk, not _not drunk_.”

****

**_With the words you say_ **

****

Gerard nodded, and quickly finished off the drink, handing the glass back to Ray. “Another one?”

**_  
Oh baby let me in_ **

****

Ray sighed and nodded, taking the glass and fixing another drink, sliding it back.

**_  
Oh baby let me in_ **

****

The raven haired man finished the second drink much faster than the first. Ray kept a wary eye on him as he walked the length of the bar to help a lady on the other end.

**_  
Well I'll choose this life I've taken,_ **

****

Piss drunk. That’s what Gerard was aiming for tonight.

****

**_Never mind the friends I'm making_ **

****

And within the next hour, he was.

**_  
And I get a little shaken,_ **

****

That fight was unnecessary, he thought.

****

**_Because I live my life like this_ **

****

Frank was being unreasonable.

**_  
And well I find it hard to stay,_ **

****

Maybe… Maybe Gerard should tell him that. Tell him he’s being unreasonable. And that he shouldn’t have kicked him out.

****

**_With the words you say_ **

****

Maybe he should tell him it’s his fault he’s so bad at being sober.

**_  
Oh baby let me in_ **

****

Gerard liked that idea. He waved to Ray, set a small stack of cash on the counter, enough to pay for his drinks, and wandered out of the bar.

**_  
Oh baby let me in_ **

****

He may be a little slow, and a lot clumsy and stumbling, but he made it to their shared apartment safely.

**_  
And you can cry all you want to,_ **

****

He stumbled up the stairs and to their door, leaning against it for a minute, trying to recollect himself before knocking softly to see if maybe, just maybe, Frank had waited for Gerard to try to come back.

****

**_I don't care how much_ **

****

When there was no response, Gerard grew irritated. Frank went to bed without him? That fucker! He knocked harder.

**_  
You'll invest yourself in me,_ **

****

Still no response.

****

**_We’re not working out,_ **

****

Gerard was practically banging on the door, probably waking their neighbors within the next minute, convinced Frank was snickering behind the door, laughing at him and his attempt to _be home._

**_  
We're not working out_ **

****

“Frank!” he called, voice slurred and cracking a bit.

**_  
And you can't keep my brother,_ **

****

“Open the goddamn door, Frank!”

****

**_And you won't fuck my friends_ **

****

“Am I supposed to sleep outside? You turned Mikey against me!”

**_  
And we're not working out,_ **

****

Gerard heard a shuffle behind the door. At least, he thought he did.

****

**_We’re not working out_ **

****

“Frank, I know you’re in there, goddamn it, let me in, you fuckface!”

**_  
This time I mean it,_ **

****

Gerard grew tired of the charades. He practically threw himself against the door, sliding down to sit on their welcome mat.

****

****_Never mind the times I've seen it_  
  


“Welcome, my ass,” he complained, thumping his head against the door. Surely, Frank had woken up by now to the amount of noise he was making. Surely, all their neighbors had as well. Maybe he’d embarrass Frank enough to let him in.

**_  
Never again, never, never again_ **

****

“Frank,” he drawled out, whining. “Let me in, please?” he tried.

**_  
And you can cry all you want to,_ **

****

“I promise, I’ll behave. I’ll be good!”

****

**_I don't care how much you'll invest yourself in me_ **

 

Frank still hadn’t come to the door.

**_  
Never_ **

****

Twenty minutes.

****

**_Never_ **

****

Forty.

****

**_Never again_ **

****

An hour.

****

**_  
And you can cry all you want to,_ **

****

Gerard leaned on the doorframe, giving up. He’d sleep on their welcome mat.

****

**_I don't care how much you'll invest yourself_ **

****

Until there was a much more obvious noise on the other side of the door. Gerard could hear soft music playing in their living room. Frank was definitely awake.

****

**_Never_ **

****

And trying to drown him out.

****

**_Never_ **

****

Frank was trying to ignore him.

**_  
Oh baby let me in_ **

****

“Frank, let me in!” he yelled, shifting around to face the door.

**_  
Oh baby let me in_ **

****

“Babe, c’mon, please, I wanna talk!”

**_  
I'm knocking let me in_ **

****

He threw his fists against the door, frustrated.

****

**_Oh baby let me in_ **

****

Suddenly, the door flew open and Frank stood there, a harsh glare on his face as he looked down at Gerard practically kneeling on the floor.

****

**_Oh baby let me in_ **

****

Gerard looked up at him in awe. What was he mad at him about again? “Frankie…”

****

**_I'm knocking let me in_ **

****

“You can come in,” Frank said quietly. “But, Gerard?”

****

**_Oh baby let me in_ **

****

Gerard grabbed the doorframe and moved to his feet, watching Frank, a little frightened of the shorter man. That tone wasn’t normal. “Yeah, Frankie…?”

**_  
Oh baby let me in_ **

****

“We’re done.”


End file.
